sarovalefandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Market
Run by bandits and thieves and constantly on the move. You never know when the black market is gonna pop up. Goods for Sale *Boots, Bladed **These stout boots are designed specifically to aid climbers of trees and soft rock. With toughened soles holding an upturned blade secure, a climber can scale sheer surfaces easily with very little practice. The upturned blades ensure that movement is not impeded though the heavy construction of this footwear makes the wearer very easy to track. Bladed boots grant a +1 circumstance bonus to all Climb checks made when scaling trees or other softer surfaces. However, a +2 circumstance bonus is granted to any Wilderness Lore checks made to track the wearer. Bladed Boots: 18 gp; 2 lb. *Arrows, Fire **Fire arrows are specially constructed devices, designed to stay alight even in the midst of wind and rain through the use of a broad head and a small internal reservoir of oil. A fire arrow will remain alight for 1d6 rounds after it has been ignited and will deal an additional 1d4 points of fire damage when it strikes. The range increment of any bow launching a fire arrow is reduced by 20 feet, due to the extra weight of the missile. Arrows, Fire: 15 gp each. *Bladed Cloak **Bladed cloaks are stealthy weapons that are not easily detected by casual observation, thus they are useful for combat in places where weapons would not normally be allowed. A character is always considered armed when wearing a bladed cloak, thus he need not draw his weapon to make an attack. The bladed cloak may not be disarmed or sundered. Bladed Cloak: Large Exotic Weapon; 40 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 8 lb.; Slashing. *Club, Wolf’s Teeth **A wolf’s teeth club is a one-foot long, wickedly barbed steel head set atop a five-foot long haft. Wolf’s teeth club forms are short and to the point, concentrating on crude but effective hammer blows and fast jabs with the tip of the club. A character can inflict fearsome wounds with the club – a successful critical hit causes the victim to lose an additional hit point each round until the wound is bound (Heal DC 15). The effects of multiple critical hits are cumulative but creatures that are immune to critical hits or blood loss ignore the effect. Club, Wolf’s Teeth: Large Exotic Weapon; 35 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x4; Range –; 20 lb.; Piercing and Bludgeoning. *Arrows, Barbed **With vicious, curved, back-hooks lining the head, this arrow causes a great deal of pain and damage when removed as it digs into flesh. A barbed arrow hitting a target has a 50% chance of wedging in. If this occurs, the arrow will cause an additional 1d6 points of damage upon removal, unless a Heal check at DC 15 is made. Arrows, Barbed (20): 10 gp; 3 lb. *Buckskin Armour **This armour is composed of reinforced buckskin. Barbarians often gather the skins from young bucks to outfit their villages with this type of armour for tribal wars. Armour of this ilk is often the first set a tribal elder gives to a young barbarian once he comes of age to hunt with the adults. The armour is fortified in such a way that it does not hinder the movements of the wearer while offering better protection in the field. Buckskin Armour: Light Armour; 30 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +7; Check –; SF 10%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 15 lb. *Camouflage Armour **This armour is made of interlocking leather scales dyed in earthy tones and shaped like leaves. Only the helmet, breast piece, bracers and grieves are crafted this way, with leggings and sleeves made of softer leather with etched leaf patterns. Camouflage armour grants a +2 circumstance bonus to Hide checks as long as the terrain and season match the armour’s colours. Craftsmen strip and dye camouflage armour when the season changes and the natural paints can last up to 1d4+2 months without needing to be reapplied. Camouflage Armour: Light Armour; 50 gp; AC +3; Max Dex +5; Check –1; SF 15%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 15 lb. *Dragonscale Armour **This is the most prized possession of any fighter lucky or rich enough to gain possession of such a suit. Similar to scale mail but using the smaller scales of a great dragon, this armour guarantees a fighter with the best protection possible and yet limits little of his speed and mobility due to its great flexibility. In addition, the wearer also gains energy resistance 10 against all attacks related to the breath weapon of the dragon from which the suit was made – armour made from the scales of a red dragon, for instance, would grant energy resistance against all fire-based attacks. Dragonscale is extremely rare and many fighters are willing to risk the dangers of actually seeking a dragon out in order to gain such armour. Dragonscale Armour: Medium Armour; 14,000gp; AC +10; Max Dex +3; Check –4; SF 30%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 30 lb. *Hide, Bugbear **The hide of a bugbear is renowned amongst armoursmiths for being unusually resilient to blows when cured and waxed in a certain fashion. Hide, Bugbear: Medium Armour; 525 gp; AC +4; Max Dex +4; Check –3; SF 20%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 25 lb. *Masterwork Manacles 50gp *Toolkit, Keymaker’s **Of special interest to roguish adventurers may be the keymaker’s toolkit, which allows any key obtained to be duplicated with just a day’s work. A wax pad will keep the imprint of any key until a suitable place can be found to file down the supplied ‘blank’ keys to fit the impression. A Craft (locksmith) check (DC 15) will be required to successfully copy most keys. Keymaker’s Toolkit: 95 gp; 1 lb.